


Bobby's

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Series: Soz Sam... [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, The Winchester way, hurtfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: When Sam gets a little sick it's up to Dean and Addison to keep an eye on him.





	Bobby's

**Author's Note:**

> Addison's back! In case you don't remember, Addison is Sam's twin sister. She's younger by 5 minutes or something but she finds that she and Dean are extremely protective of Sam at all times. She's a lot shorter, though. Like... a lot shorter.

The night slipped away as Addison climbed into the rear seat of Baby, watching as her twin and older brother sat in the front seat. Sam almost immediately passed out, panic and exhaustion wiping him from consciousness. Dean, on the other hand, was beating himself up- the hunt hadn't gone as well as he'd planned. He sighed, reaching for Baby's keys to turn the engine on. He felt Sam shift, surprised when he felt a head on his shoulder. Addison started laughing, reaching over to take a photo of the moment. Once she'd sat back down in the back Dean shoved Sam's body, leaning him against the seat. Sam let out a small groan before he drifted back to sleep. Addison rolled her eyes at her brother, while Dean turned down the blaring radio a little. Only a little though, he couldn't drive at night without music to keep him awake.

The trio found a motel for the night and promptly crashed; Addison was so used to sharing a room with her twin brother that she didn't even try to complain when Dean took the master suite; it was better than all three of them sleeping in a double bed that wasn't made for that purpose. She got her pyjama pants on, noticing how Sam scrunched his nose in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing. Addison tensed, trying to figure out what he was up to when he relaxed, going back to dreaming.  
She missed the hand grasping at his stomach as she climbed into her side of the bed and hit Sam over the head with a pillow so he'd stay away.   
She was completely shaken, though, when she looked down and found Sam was crying. Her first instinct was a nightmare- it hadn't been that long since Jess had died- but when his hand raised to cover his head Addison could almost feel his pain.  
"Shit, Sam. Okay hang on."  
She got back out of bed and found Sam's backpack on the floor, flicking underwear away with a pencil she found so she could get to the med kit. Inside she found Advil, and as she cracked a bottle of water she knelt down beside Sam's head.  
"Sam, wake up. I gotcha somethin' to help with your head."  
"Can't open my eyes," he mumbled, and Addison hummed.  
"That happened really quick. Just open your mouth and swallow when I say so."  
They got the medicine down and Addison cleaned everything up before falling into bed. Sam stayed away for once, sleeping on his side facing away from her, and to be honest she found that the most abnormal part of his sudden onset of illness.

Dean barged in with breakfast, about to start yelling to wake his siblings up when he saw Sam's state, and the fact Addison was still passed out- very unlike her. Sam was curled into a tiny ball- as small as he could get despite being 6'4- and it seemed he wasn't well, maybe in pain or he had a sore stomach. Dean left the bedroom and dropped the breakfast take out bags on the bench in the kitchen, deciding to investigate further.

"Adds, wake up. It's me."  
Addison opened her eyes slowly, surprised when she felt Dean's hand on her shoulder. He was softer with her than Sam, sure, but even this was unlike him.  
"What's going on?" Addison whispered as she yawned. Dean put a finger to his lips, gesturing toward their brother. Addison glanced over her shoulder, a frown coming over her face.  
"Shit, he's still sick."  
"Still?"  
"He had a bad headache last night; couldn't even open his eyes to take the meds so I had to help."  
Dean's eyes widened and he reached over his sister to reach Sam gently holding his arm. Even through his shirt, he could feel a fever- that was bad, really bad.  
"Sammy, hey. You're not well man, time to get up."  
Dean shot around to the other side of the bed when Sam began to move, reaching for his baby brother when Sam groaned.  
"Dean?"  
"Hey I'm here man, you've got a seriously high fever. Are you gonna hurl?"  
"I'm good... but thanks."  
Sam always seemed to burn out easily when he had a fever, and just the minor talk with Dean had tired him out. Dean checked his watch, hand on Sam's arm to support him too, and he heaved a sigh.  
"You promise me you're not gonna be sick in Baby?"  
"I haven't done that in ages," Sam murmured, but Addison touched his back.  
"This is different dude, you're actual sick."  
"Thanks for reminding me," Sam huffed back. He groaned, leaning over the edge of the bed.  
"Sammy? Dude?"  
"M'okay... jus' hot..."  
"Yeah I can guess. Let's get you up."  
"I'll pack us up," Addison offered, slipping out of bed. She went to the duffels and stuffed clothes into their respective bags, looking over her shoulder when Sam groaned. Dean took him by the head, brushing a hand through his hair.  
"Okay man, we're gonna get you through the shower and then we're gonna get out of here. Cool?"  
"Mm. Whatever."

Sam rested his head against the bench seat, curling up on the leather while Addison climbed into the backseat with medical supplies. She had a bucket and meds with her and she tossed them on to the floor beside her, reaching for her headphones. She tapped Sam on the shoulder and he turned briefly to look at her before he winced, facing forward again.  
"Just let me know if you're gonna puke okay? Me and Dean are prepared."  
"Mm, I'm fine... just lemme sleep, I'll get over it."  
Sam shoved her hand off, and Addison rolled her eyes, making contact with Dean who just shrugged at her.  
"Let him be," he mouthed.

Dean pulled up to get fuel and Addison stretched out, putting her pen down. She'd been writing since they left the latest hunt so she knew it was time to take a break. Oh, and check on Sam. He   
He was still out like a light, snoring and leaning against his window now. Addison reached over, taking his wrist to feel his pulse. When she decided that was steady, she moved on to feeling his temperature. Dean filled Baby and headed inside to pay, leaving just Sam and Addison in the car.  
The second Addison put her hand to Sam's forehead he was awake and heaving. Before the youngest Winchester could grab the bucket for her brother, Sam was barfing- half on himself and half on the car's leather interior. Addison's eyes widened; Dean would kill Sam when he was better.  
"Shit."

"You! Hey, you! Yes, you. Dumbass; c'mon."  
Being fully aware Dean was still on a couple FBI lists Addison called for him without his name, holding Sam around his shoulders so he could leverage himself up. The yelling made him cry out in pain as he threw up all over himself once more. Dean tossed notes at the cashier and rushed to the station door, grabbing Sam from his sister.  
"Shit Sammy, you're really not good huh? It's okay, we can fix ya."  
"There's a family bathroom just down the hall," a lady in the gas station's uniform whispered as she walked past. Dean murmured a thanks, bracing Sam's body against his.  
"C'mon man, let's get you cleaned up hey? You pain in the ass, I thought we had a deal."  
Dean was teasing and Sam knew, so he just sent a weak smile. Dean ruffled his hair and off the trio went.

Addison kept her hand on Sam's back, rubbing in slow movements over his shoulder blades. Dean had Sam by his shoulder, helping him stay upright while he continued to vomit and dry heave. Dean's hand slipped down to Sam's forehead, receiving a hiss of pain. Addison took Sam under his arms to sit him back against her, trying to understand what was going on.  
"Does your head hurt?" She asked, and he nodded. He hissed again, eyes squeezing shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose in response to the bright lights of the service station and buried his head into Addison's shoulder. Dean frowned, standing from where he'd been kneeling on one knee.  
"Think he's got a migraine..." He murmured in the quietest voice possible, surprising Addison. Dean rolled his eyes at her face.  
"Don't make this a chick flick moment man, I'm just worried about my little brother."  
"Sure sure."  
At that Sam began to move from his spot, climbing away from his sister to heave into the toilet bowl again. Addison's hand went to his back instinctively, while Dean glanced around. He was all too familiar with a sick Sam.  
"I'm gonna go get Baby goin', maybe we can set Sam up in the back."  
"Good idea," Addison hummed. Dean slipped out of the bathroom. The twins sat together, waiting for Sam's nausea to back off. He groaned as he buried his head into Addison's shoulder.  
"I hate this."  
"So we've heard. C'mon, ready?"  
"Think so."  
Addison stood and helped Sam up, slinging his arm to hold on to her opposite shoulder.  
"I gotcha. Dean's gonna get Baby set up for you."  
Sam nodded, eyes closing in pain as he hissed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Addison ran a hand over his back, spotting the Impala pulling up in front of the door. She steadied Sam, then helped him walk outside into the humid Texas air. Even she felt hotter than usual and Dean had stripped his jacket off to his t-shirt for once. That was when Addison took in her twin's attire.  
"Shit Dean, he's probably burning up because he's wearing like a million layers."  
Dean looked over Sam, his eyes widening as he nodded and opened the back door to Baby.  
"Let's get goin'."

With Sam in a t-shirt and jeans, lying on the backseat of Baby, Addison and Dean got back into the car and decided to make a beeline for Bobby's- the hunt they'd been considering would have to wait if Sam was this sick.

"Adds, how's he goin'?"  
"Asleep. For now."  
She sat back facing forward, sighing as she put her phone under her leg to keep it safe as she bent over, digging in the plastic bag that had been at her feet since Sam had almost projectile vomited earlier. Not a word of a lie; Sam was 23 and he had projectile vomited across a parking lot, narrowly missing Dean who just glared. She found the bottle of Gatorade- the red kind, since that was the only one Sam could keep down when he was like this- and gave it a little shake.  
"He probably needs something to drink, he's gonna get dehydrated otherwise," Addison informed Dean, who just hummed.  
"I wouldn't wake him though, just let him ask for it. You know how Sam is."

"Addison?"  
"Mm, Sam?"  
"Gonna hurl."  
Addison turned her head, nudging it toward the bucket on the floor.  
"S'right there dude, you got it."  
"I'm pullin' over," Dean murmured, as Addison kept an eye on Sam. He grabbed the bucket, hovering over it as he gagged and dry heaved repeatedly. Addison felt Dean stop Baby and she leapt over the back feet first to rub Sam's back, holding his hair back. Dean shifted uncomfortably, glancing over the seat.  
"You need anything, either of you? Better give Bobby a heads up."  
"I'm good. Sam do you want anything?"  
"Prescription," he choked out between gags, and Dean's eyebrows furrowed before he shrugged.   
"Bobby's probably got something to help Sammy, just you wait."  
"N-no, no no... pills... in my- my- my backpack..."  
Sam's bag was in the front with them for once so Addison grabbed it, digging around for a couple seconds before she dug out a plastic bag with a piece of paper and a plastic foil of medication.

By the time Dean pulled into Singer's Salvage Yard it was almost the next day, Dean was exhausted but there was no way he was stopping when Sammy was this sick. He'd vomited on and off for the last twenty minutes, finally curling into his twin when he felt he could breathe without hurling all over the place.

Bobby appeared as Dean hefted Sam from the backseat, lifting him bridal style when Sam's head was safe from being whacked. Addison poured the bucket out on to the grass nearby, Bobby groaning.  
"Addison, there's a perfectly functioning toilet inside."  
"Sorry Bobby, any longer and I would have been hurling as bad as Sam was!"  
As if he wanted to do it anyway Sam leaned over and vomited down his front, Addison catching him from falling by holding her palm against his chest.  
"Gotcha Sammy," she murmured, snorting when he groaned against her.  
"C'mon you idjits, I can't leave you alone for two seconds."

The second Sam was sitting on the couch he curled into a ball, holding his head and quietly sobbing to himself. Addison got down to his height and brushed a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he needed to feel better. Sam whispered to his sister and Addison replied at a low volume, rubbing Sam's back.  
"Sammy, breathe... just try and keep the drugs down, okay?"  
"He's gonna need an IV," Bobby murmured, and Dean immediately agreed.  
"Dad wouldn't have let him get this sick. It's my fault, Bobby, he's been off for the last couple days-"  
"-Dean, you can't blame yourself. Sam is sick, yes, but it's his call to say something when he's feeling bad. That goes for you too, Addison. You two need to remember he's just as grown up as you are; in your case Addison, he's- what? Five minutes older than you?"  
Addison hummed, grabbing the sick bin again when Sam leaned over the side of the couch and started gagging. When he finally spat there was nothing but watery bile- clear, since he hadn't eaten in a while. Addison sat on the floor properly, holding his curls back.  
"Bobby, what do we do?" Dean asked. Bobby glanced at him.  
"Go get your bags, boy. Looks like you might be stayin' a while."

"Adds?"  
"Yeah, Sam?"  
"I need you."  
Addison looked over from the desk to her brother, an eyebrow raised. When he whimpered she got up from her chair and walked to sit by him, surprised when Sam hugged her. His head tucked into her shoulder and he tightened his grip for a second, before sobs gripped his body. Addison froze for a second, trying to figure out what was going on, when Sam filled her in.  
"-I-I'm hungry but my stomach hurts and all I want is something to eat but every time I think about food all I can see is what's going to happen when it comes up again."  
"Okay dude, okay. The first thing you need to do is take a big deep breath. A couple, if you can. Nice and slow Sam, steady."  
Addison's coaching helped Sam get his breathing under control, and when he had that sorted she took him by the shoulders.  
"We can try crackers if you want, or soup? Bobby probably has some soup around here."  
"I just made a fresh batch, actually. Chicken and corn, with the corn sieved out."  
Sam's eyes lit up- that was his favourite, especially with the corn taken out so he could just slurp it down no worries.  
"He'll have some Bobby. Thanks."  
"No worries kid. Sam, how you feelin'?"  
"Sick, but I think m'kinda hungry."  
"That's good to hear. You lie there with your sister and I'll be back."

With half a bowl of soup in his stomach Sam was finally ready for some proper rest, and allowed his brother and adoptive-father to drag him to bed. While Dean got Sam changed Bobby dug out an IV of fluid for him, setting it up by the bedside.  
"Okay Sam, give me your hand."  
Sam didn't even complain, just stretched out and Bobby grabbed his hand, rubbing a couple veins before he found an ideal one. Addison gently knocked on the door, calling out to the men.  
"Guys? Has Sam got pants on?"  
"Yeah, c'mon in," Dean replied as he helped Sam get comfortable, tossing the comforter over his legs only. He put the trash can on the floor beside the bed, feeling his brother's forehead for a temperature.  
"You're still burnin' up Sammy. See how much longer this lasts."  
"I just want to sleep. Can I do that?"  
"Course. We'll be around if you need us."  
Addison tried to soothe her brother from a distance and he yawned, eyes falling closed. Despite his twitching muscles- even in his sleep Sam was on high alert- Addison knew he was out for the rest of the afternoon and she turned to Dean, gesturing back downstairs.  
"We should probably clean up, have showers and stuff so we don't get whatever he's got."  
"Good call kid."

After showers and helping Bobby tidy up the place a little the two siblings met up in the living room near the fire, just sitting on the couch with various books- Addison's was about a country whirlwind romance, while Dean's was clearly more focused on chicks and cars. Addison threw her legs over Dean's knees as usual and he cracked open the magazine, almost drooling at the glossy pages.  
"Dean, I never know whether you're drooling over the topless women or the cars in those magazines."  
Addison gaped when Bobby appeared, snatching Dean's magazine from his hands. She flicked through it for a couple of seconds, before promptly tossing it in the fire.   
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
"Dude, if that's your only form of reading then we need to have a serious conversation."  
"Look, just because I didn't go to Stanford like Sam doesn't mean I-"  
"-guys?"  
Dean shut up and Addison got to her feet when she heard Sam's voice from the kitchen.  
"Here dude!" She called out, and he appeared with a sad look in his eyes.  
"Dean, I ripped the needle out."  
Dean's eyes widened when he took in the state of their brother's arm where the IV had previously been taped in, and he grabbed hold to get a better look. Sam winced, covering his eyes with his good arm. Addison rubbed his back, glancing at Bobby.  
"How much of the IV did he have?" She asked, and Bobby dashed to the stairs to check. Dean took Sam by the shirt to sit on the couch, holding the wrist with the end of his flannel shirt, keeping it tight.  
"I don't think you've done major damage but I'm gonna keep pressure on it anyway; just to be completely sure."  
"Mmkay."  
Sam was quiet as Dean tended to the injury, but he couldn't help the sigh of relief when Bobby and Addison came back from searching for medical supplies.  
"He had most of the bag and he doesn't look as bad anymore so I'd say he's good without another. How's that arm Dean?"  
"He did a good job... but I can't see any serious bleeding. It's not spurting, so I doubt he hit something important."  
"Okay, then let's stitch and get him back to bed."

With Dean standing over Sam protecting his view from the situation on his arm Addison was able to do the job quickly, tying off the string then using her teeth to snap it off. She wrapped it in a clean bandage and nodded at Dean, who released Sam.  
"Who knew you hated stitches so bad, little brother?"  
"I. Will. Punch. You," Sam hissed out, Dean smirking.  
"I'm sure you would, Sammy. C'mon man, back to bed."  
Dean and Bobby helped Sam up the stairs to the bedroom the three of them shared when they stayed there. Addison spent a couple minutes cleaning up the mess from Sam's stitches; mopping up blood, emptying the bucket Sam had requested halfway through the process as the nausea had built up too much for him to handle.

Daylight broke the next morning and Addison sat up from her spot on the couch when she heard one of her brothers moving; Dean had opted to share the double with Sam that night to keep an eye on him. It was Dean that was getting up and he sent a brief smile at his sister, heading for the door.  
"Dean, wait. Did you check his fever?" Addison whispered. Dean paused, and slipped back over to be by Sam's head. With a touch of his hand he could let out a sigh of relief, and he turned to his sister with a grin and thumbs up.  
"Fever's gone."  
Addison felt a similar sigh to Dean's leave her body and she smiled, running a hand through her hair.  
"Thank god. Let's hope he stops puking too."  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go get coffee; you want one?"  
"That would be great, thanks Dean."

"That's really good to hear you two. I must say I was worried when Sam was stumblin' around yesterday, but you guys got him sorted out quickly. Well done."  
Bobby served up the porridge he always did for them and Addison quickly drowned hers in maple syrup and strawberries, grinning at Dean who glared at her.  
"That's gonna taste great when Sam comes down to hurl in front of you."  
"What if Sam's hungry?"  
The siblings and Bobby's heads whipped to the stairs where Sam, pale and weak, was leaning against the staircase with a smile. He had a little more colour to him, and Addison grinned.  
"Samuel, you look better."  
"I'm starving- is that Bobby's oatmeal? Bobby, please tell me you-"  
Bobby pointed at the stove.  
"There's some with almond milk too Sam, don't stress. Milk's in the fridge but I'd suggest leaving the coffee for a bit."  
"Agreed."  
Sam grabbed a bowl and the pot of oatmeal made just for him, dumping it into the bowl and tucking in. Bobby and Dean rolled their eyes while Addison stared.  
"I swear, you shouldn't be able to eat like that after the last 24 hours."  
"Because of the last 24 hours I can eat like this. Oh man, Bobby I dunno what you do to this, but it tastes incredible!"  
Bobby raised an eyebrow in amusement, snorting.  
"I put the oats and the milk in a pot and stirred it until it was down, boy. Oatmeal ain't that difficult."  
"Bobby, have you met our father?"  
Dean's tone was teasing and Bobby reached to swat him up the back of the head, ladling him another bowl of the oatmeal.  
"Shut up and eat Dean. Addison, you too. Don't want you all skin and bones like Sam."  
Everyone laughed at that.


End file.
